Fire And Ice
by Madhumitha
Summary: Haruhi and Tamaki are childhood friends. But what happens when Haruhi discovers a person with a striking resemblance to one of her most treasured ones...?
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys! Here's the prologue of my first story! Please review at the end.

Happy reading! ;)

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

**Prologue**

Seven years ago…

_A little girl with straight short dark brown hair and lovely chocolate colored eyes goes running after her paper airplane. It hits a stern looking old woman who's with several men in black suits behind her._

"_Excuse me madam, I'm really sorry" The girl bows and continues "But may I have my airplane back?"_

_The woman who is irritated is surprised as she hears the girl's unique and mature voice, notices her respectful language and sees her beautiful sweet face. The woman doesn't put on a smile, but lets the girl take her plane. But her eyes betrayed her emotion._

_Ryoji is enjoying the view from the hill._

"_Ahem"_

_Ryoji, who is taken aback, turns around to find the same old woman behind him._

"_Your daughter is beautiful Mr. Fujioka. I was awestruck when I first saw her." She said, her eyes betraying no emotion._

"_M-my daughter? How do you know her? And how do you know ME Mrs. Suoh?"_

"_Oh, so you know me? Well, HOW I know her is not the matter. WHY I need her is the matter."_

"_An-and why would you need her may I ask?"_

"_To marry my grands- no, I mean to marry my son's son. They both have already been friends for the past two years."_

"_Oh! But Haruhi has never spoken a word about it to me!"_

_The woman shows her evil smile and continues, "So you can see how much she considers you, hm?"_

"_I don't care! Because I know that deep inside her heart, she really cares about me. But why on earth would she have to marry your grandson?"_

"_I've heard that she excels in academics. So, if she's engaged to Tamaki, we would bear her fees. You see, she could get education at a higher level then."_

_Ryoji balls up his hand into a fist and shouts "Never! If you think that I'd sell my daughter to you, then you're completely wrong!"_

_The woman doesn't seem to be bothered, but yes, she did care that she couldn't succeed in adopting Haruhi. "Mind my words Mr. Fujioka." _

_The woman walks off with the guards trailing behind her._

_Ryoji is so much shocked by all that he heard and saw, he almost faints, when the voice of a little girl coming from behind a tree sends shivers down his spine._

"_Daddy, why was that woman so harsh to you?" says Haruhi bursting into tears. "I'm really sorry if it were because of my fault. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my friendship with Tamaki senpai."_

"_It was not your fault dear."_

"_Then won't I ever be able to see Tamaki senpai again? He was so good and kind to me. Do you know that he had helped me two years ago? Though it was the first time I met him, but still he was so good."_

"_I know. But I didn't know that you had become friends with him Haruhi."_

"_I'm sorry daddy." Cries Haruhi as she takes in another sob._

"_Come, let's get back home and forget about all that happened."_

_Suoh 2__nd__ Mansion._

"_Mr. Tamaki, the Chairman has called for you."_

"_Okay! I'd be there in a minute." Replies the ever cheerful young Tamaki, unaware of what the Chairman had to say._

"_Hello dad!" When he sees his dad's serious look, he's perplexed._

"_Dad, did something happen?"_

"_Yes. Why didn't you inform us that you were maintaining friendship with a person not belonging to our social class was what your grandmother had to say. But what I ask is, why didn't you just tell me?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Yes! About Haruhi Fujioka! Why didn't you tell me?! Now listen, since you kept the fact from us that you have been seeing a girl from another social standing, your punishment is YOU WON'T SEE HARUHI FUJIOKA ANYMORE !"_

_Little Tamaki took his own time to realize what was just said. He kept staring at his father, who left after a while._

_When he did realize, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO !" was his reaction._

_A reaction which was way sooner expected though._

_But the words "YOU WON'T SEE HARUHI FUJIOKA ANYMORE !" kept ringing in his ears again and again, every single minute._

_He wasn't allowed to go anywhere alone now. His father and grandmother kept an eye on him always._

_Poor Tamaki was desperate to meet his only best friend. But could he do anything to change it?_

_What was the future awaiting for him?_

P rologue/END

So guys, how was that? It is my first story and I hope you would wait for the next chapter. I'd love to hear your opinions! So please please review guys.

See you next week!

~Madhu


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys! Am back! I'm really so so sorry for this very late update!

But I was so busy this whole week! I have lots of projects to be made for school! And homework to do too! And attend my coaching classes too. Am really sorry guys!

But now here's the very first chapter! Hope you'll enjoy reading it!

And let me tell you that in this story, there is no Host Club and Haruhi dresses openly as a female. But yet, Tamaki and the twins are on friendly terms due to an incident that happened, which I'll mention in one of the later chapters.

Okay no more dragging. Go ahead and read the first chap.

Happy reading! ;)

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

**Ch 1: The Treasured Teddy**

It's a pleasant day with a clear sky and the sun shining mildly with the birds sitting on various branches of the trees and chirping merrily…

Fujioka Residence.

A Mercedes drives up at the entrance.

"Honk Honk"

_Uhhh…what time is it…?_ thinks Haruhi to herself. "Oh damn it! It's already this late! Tamaki senpai must be waiting outside."

She pulls up herself from her bed and rushes to the door _in her pajamas_, to find a tall handsome blond sitting inside the Mercedes, with a set of beautiful violet eyes passionately looking at her, as he jumps out from the car.

"MORNING HA~~~RU~~~HI~~~~~~ !"

"Waaaaah! Tamaki senpai, how many times should I tell you not to scare me like that ?!"

Tamaki, who's not bothered, continues, "Oh my Haruhi! Are you sick? Why is your hair not combed? And your dress?"

"Um, senpai, as you can very well see that I'm awfully late…you go ahead and I'll walk to school. I'd mee—"

"Never Haruhi! Daddy would be waiting for you here. You go, dress up and come. Take your time."

"Thank you senpai, but it would make _you_ late! I wouldn't like to see it."

"Haha! That's okay! I'd simply ask the driver to go through a shortcut I know of. Now go my daughter, go!"

"Uh okay okay am going. You may come inside and wait if you like." _Man he's so adamant. And what's with all that daughter stuff?!_

"Sure!"

Haruhi goes inside the bathroom as Tamaki sits in the living room and suddenly his eye is caught by an old worn out teddy bear resembling his Kuma-chan, sitting on a cupboard; seeing which strikes a memory in him of a meeting that took place around nine years ago...an extremely important meeting for him…

_A small girl with straight short brown hair and big chocolate colored eyes is running on the street in the early hours of morning looking for her home, when she sees a blond kid of about her age looking at her…_

"_Excuse me. I'm lost. Can you take me back to my home?"_

_The blond kid, without responding, gives her the teddy bear he had had clutched in his hands. And then runs away._

_The girl shouts, "No! Wait! I want to go home! Don't leave me alone, please!"_

_The kid keeps running and the girl keeps chasing him. Until the girl realizes she's just a block away from her house. She runs to her home to find her dad waiting for her there and runs into his open arms, as tears roll down both hers and her dad's cheeks._

"_Haruhi! Where have you been dear? Daddy was so worried about you!"_

"_I'm sorry dad! I went out to fetch milk from the local booth, when I was lost. Here dad, this boy helped me get back home. And also gave me his teddy bear!" She turns around to look for the kid, but he's nowhere!_

"_Where? Whom are you talking of Haru?" Ryoji gasps as he sees the young heir of the Suoh Company peeking at them from behind the wall of the next block. His bangs hiding his face, but he could make out a smile on the kid's face._

'_Did HE help my precious Haru?!' Ryoji thinks as he takes Haruhi inside._

"Huhhhhh…" sighs Tamaki. "I wonder if Haruhi remembers the incident…But whatever, I'm happy that at least she has kept Kuma-chan safely. Though it is worn out, but that's understandable as it's pretty old."

"What is pretty old senpai?"

"Waaah! You're already here Haruhi?!"

"Well, can't you see me? Now c'mon let's get going. Otherwise we'll be late."

"Y-yes"

Ouran Academy. Class 1-A.

"Hi Haruhi!" Haruhi turns around to see the Hitachiin twins Hikaru and Kaoru as they seat themselves on either side of her.

"Hi guys!"

"So Haruhi, do you know a very important day for milord is nearing?"

"Um, if you mean Tamaki senpai, then I'm not very sure of what you mean."

"Really? That can't be true! You both are childhood friends. You must be remembering!"

"Sorry guys but I really don't know what you're talking of. Now take your textbooks as the class is going to start."

_So she really doesn't remember, huh? _Is what the twins are thinking as the final bell goes off and the teacher enters.

Fujioka Residence. 4 pm.

Haruhi unlocks the door and goes inside. After keeping her bag down, she runs to the cupboard and lifts the old Kuma-chan and pats it.

"Today's day was good." After which she remembers how she met a bruised Tamaki at the park around nine years ago…

"_Hey! Aren't you the one who helped me get back home the other day? Oh my! Your leg! What were you doing?"_

"_Hello! Never mind that. It's just a little scar. That's all! See, I can move it ver—aah!"_

"_See, I told you. Here, let me cover it up…I'm Haruhi Fujioka." She smiles, as she tears her handkerchief into two._

"_You?"_

"_I'm Tamaki Suoh." Replies Tamaki with an ear to ear smile and blushing a bit. "And thank you very much for that!"_

"_No problem! Oh! Aren't you the heir of the Suoh Legacy?"_

"_Haaaaaa! I didn't know that I was this popular! Haaaaa~~~~"_

"_U-um" What a weird person…_

_As Haruhi finishes putting a final knot with her kerchief on the wound, "Okay, I have to go shopping at the local grocery store. B'bye! See ya later!"_

"_Huh? You're leaving so soon? Can't we play a little longer?"_

"_Hehe! I'd love to play with you, but not now. Bye!"_

"_Hey! Wait a minute!"_

"_Hm?"_

_Tamaki blushes as he pulls a kerchief from his own pocket. "Here, have this."_

_Haruhi gazes at him. "Buy why?"_

_Tamaki couldn't help but smile. "Because you helped me! And your kerchief is now dirty because of me. Till next time!"_

_Little Tamaki runs away as he hears somebody shout out to him from behind._

"_Sayonara~~~!"_

_Hahaha! Tamaki senpai was really cute, especially when he blushed. Uh, but his stubbornness traces back to his childhood._

Haruhi smiles to herself and gets back to her work.

CH 1/END

So how was that? I know the title looks kind of like an alliteration. But I couldn't think of a title more suitable than this. And please visit my profile to vote on my poll. And now that you have read the first chapter,

PLEASE REVIEW!

Your reviews would help me get motivated and write the next chapter even better! Your reviews are damn needed! Pls guys don't ignore the review box! Please! (makes appealing eyes)

Until next time! :D

~Madhu


End file.
